Mothers Love
by Sydney858
Summary: Sequel to Lost Love. They lived on the country side for nearly 20 years but what happens when they're forced out of their home and onto the decayed streets of the once known Zone 1. They must travel by day, but where are they going and why. Amelia constantly questions her parents need to keep moving and where does the blond timekeeper fit into this. Kors x oc
1. Chapter 1

**Mothers Love**

Sequel to Lost Love

Chapter 1: Cynical girl in a Cynical world

_We've just got word the time crunch has just reached the European Districts._

_Riots have broken out in the streets._

_I don't know how much longer this broadcast network will survive now that the time crunch has reached the rest of the world._

_It's been a year and we're still on the air, those of you that are still watching...stay safe._

_This could possible be the end of the civilized world._

_It's been 22 years since Will Salas disrupted the American Zones. With so much time taken from the zones they were never able to recover. The time problem soon spread to the rest of the world, no one was safe._

Amelia

She stretched out on her back staring up at the faint light of the stars, her hands behind her head. She felt small and insignificant staring out to the vast universe. She was able to recognize a few constellations from what her parents had told her and what she had read in books. She pointed one of her fingers to the sky tracing the big and little dipper. She had closed one eye in concentration.

She was brought out of her star-gazing when she felt a tap to her foot. She looked to the person standing at her feet. "What?" she drawled. "It's your turn for watch." one of the many ex-timekeepers stated annoyed, Patty. Amelia neglected to respond and walked off to take up her post for watch. She could hear Patty muttering under her breath as Amelia walked away. "Bite me." Amelia mumbled under her breath as a response. Roth who had been standing off to the side chuckled, she flashed him a small smirk before taking her spot to watch over the camp.

"Did you get any sleep?" She heard a soft accented voice ask behind her. She glanced at the women before shaking her head. "No." her voice soft as she addressed her mother. "You haven't slept in two days. It's not healthy." Anna's voice stated worried. "Shouldn't you be with dad." Amelia stated avoiding the question, slumping in her seat.

"You don't have to keep taking these shifts. We have plenty of people to help with this type of thing." Anna added waving her hand across the camp to emphasize her point. Amelia leaned back letting out a sigh. "If this is about..." Anna started. Amelia shot up glaring at her mother before she could finish the thought. "Just drop it." She whispered through her teeth. Her mother held up her hands in surrender. "Just try to get a bit of sleep." She responded coming close kissing her forehead before moving back to where her father had set up their sleeping area.

Amelia sat back relaxing but watching for anything suspicious. She had been there about an hour and she could feel her eyes getting heavy.

"Hey kid, don't fall asleep I really don't feel like being murdered in my sleep." Rondo's voice cut in to her thoughts. She chuckled softly trying to fight off the sleep. "Go sleep, its my turn anyway." He nudged her. She nodded yawning and heading back to her sleeping area.

The next day the camp packed up ready to move on after exhausting the resources of the area. Not that they stayed in one place very long. She looked around the camp as she folded up her sleeping bag. She watched as the ex-timekeepers and minutemen argued over something stupid, again. Her mother, father and Uncle watched as well with mixed emotions.

She tried to keep to herself it was best that way, being the youngest in camp wasn't easy. She unwrapped her arm bandage before re-wrapping it over her unusual clock. "It never stops being weird seeing that." She heard a female voice behind her. She turned to stare at one of the six women in camp, Debbie. She usually avoided talking to the timekeepers but Abby was the exception.

"I'm use to it." Amelia breathed out. "Did your clock really start when you were born?" Debby asked nervously, trying to avoid striking a nerve. Amelia glanced at her briefly before nodding. "Thats what I'm told." she answered turning back to pack. "So you really can't give time." Debbie persisted. Amelia let out a shaky breath trying to calm herself. "Yeah I can only take time, I can't give it back." she cut out trying to end this uncomfortable conversation. Debbie went to say something else when Amelia cut her off.

"Was there something you needed?" She asked briskly letting her know she was done talking about her clock. Debbie shook her head before walking off to join the other timekeepers. Four women and four men including her uncle Jeremy, compared to the minute men which is five rowdy men, including her father. So in total it was six women and nine men. Amelia sighed she hated talking about her arm, it never left her in a good mood.

"You ready Lia?" Her dads firm accented voice asked behind her, startling her slightly. "Yeah." She answered hoisting her back pack over her shoulder. He grabbed the back over neck gently bringing her head close, kissing her forehead before shoving her away slightly causing her to laugh at his sudden actions.

His face broke into a grin when he saw her laugh, it had been a while for all of them. She glanced to the rest of the group and noticed her mom and Uncle Jay were smiling at the two. The rest of the group was in various states of shock and amusement. She immediately straightened and started in the direction knowing the rest were following.

They had walked for a few hours. The summer sun beat down on the group, Amelia felt the sweat run down her forehead and down her neck. What she wouldn't give to use a shower she had heard the others talk about. A constant flow of water and hot, well she wasn't sure if hot water was really what she wanted now but a shower non the less. It was odd for her to be around all these people, they talked of things she's never seen and probably never would. She was stuck with pictures and descriptions from old books and magazines.

She trudged along with the rest, her back pack slapped gently against her back as she walked. "Five minute water break." I heard Uncle Jay halt the group. A wave of relief washed through the group as they dropped their bags to retrieve their water. Amelia saw her Uncle and her parents murmuring to each other before Uncle Jay took off. She sighed in exasperation, he was always sneaking off for a couple of days and almost always returning with another ex-timekeeper that had managed to last the 22 years. With out her moms help she wasn't sure how most people survived but she really didn't know what went on before the time crunch. Seeing as she's only 20.

She took a small swig of her water. She took her small towel and wiped the excess sweat from her neck and face before staring at it in disgust."Do you think he'll bring more women?" She heard Rondo smirk. She eyed him before lightly punching his arm. "You would say that." She mumbled as he chuckled. "There's too many men and not enough women." He added glancing at the group. Amelia shrugged at his comment. She glanced but not the same way he was. She saw a group of people thrown together by circumstances, they were lucky to be alive in her opinion. She didn't care the ratio. She threw her back pack over shoulder as the group started to move again.

She let her honey hair out of the loose pony-tail before putting it back up, trying to keep it off her neck. As they moved farther into zone two she could see more buildings clustered together. They were entering the zone center, that was once densely populated. She had lost herself in thought when she felt the excited ripple of the group. She glanced up and noticed a hotel or a motel she wasn't sure which. Her eyes lit in excitement as the group murmured. She just hoped they had beds still intact she was tired of sleeping on the ground.

She nearly cried when she saw the still intact bed in the hotel room. It had been too long since she had a decent nights sleep on a bed. She saw the others with similar sentiments.

Anna

Since Will nearly killed Fortis in a motel she's hated motels. She walked through the offices opening and closing drawers looking for anything useful. Moving from the offices she moved to find a still intact room with a big enough bed. She put her stuff in the room grabbing a few cans of food. She sighed they were running low on edible food, there was only so many things that could with stand 22 years on the shelf. She helped prepare the food with some of the others. "Hey look what I found." Amelia stated walking to the group holding three bottles of alcohol. Anna was positive she had no idea what they were. "What kind did you find?" one of the minutemen asked standing to take a look. "This one says Whiskey, that one says Vodka and this other one says Wine." She stated picking out the key words on the bottle ignoring the brands. "What are they?" she asked after a second. The others laughed, Amelia glared at the insult. "It's alcohol." Anna told her calmly. Amelia glanced at her mother before taking a spot near the food, pulling out her pocket dictionary. It was one of the most useful presents they had gotten her. She noticed the edges were frayed and tattered from the constant use. She smiled sadly. The others had started in on the alcohol, it wasn't really a good idea as they were already close to dehydration but one night of relaxation wasn't so bad. The morning however was going to be another story.

It was interesting to see some of the minutemen and ex-timekeepers starting to warm up to each other after a little liquor. Anna watched the groups as she ate, Fortis sitting silently by her side. "Do you know how long it's been since we had a room to ourselves." He whispered.

She snorted causing him to grin like a kid on christmas. Anna and Fortis finished quickly, he grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hall causing her to giggle. It had been along time since she had a reason to giggle. Fortis stared at her for a second before hoisting her over his shoulder. "Don't you think you're getting a little old to lifting things. Wouldn't want you to break a hip." she smiled coyly as he fixed her with a slight glare.

He growled at her before tossing her down on the bed. She bounced slightly laughing at him. He paused just looking at her. "I like when you laugh, you don't do it much anymore." His voice getting thicker. She crawled up to her knees. She ran her hands over his neck and into his hair bringing his head into her shoulder.

"It's just you and me tonight. We'll let the worry and fear come back tomorrow. You're a good man and a good father don't let anyone make you think otherwise." He snorted at her silly speech but brought his head up. "That was the best you could do?" He smirked. She huffed and slapped at him. He caught her hands and tugged her forward bringing her body flush against his. She leaned in taking in his scent. He jerked her back gently placing kisses along her neck and jaw. Her body responded pleasantly as he nipped at her throat, before finally planting a soft kiss to her lips. It had been so long since they had a night like this. He let her arms go and started to push her down to the bed. She made quick work of his pants and shirt, he did the same with hers. As he thrust into her, it was slow and deliberate taking the time to fill her. She clutched him like he was the only thing keeping her from falling over the edge.

An hour later Fortis was laying flat on his back with his hand behind his head and the other wrapped around her waist as she lay across his chest. She was absently tracing his tattoo's when he gently grabbed her wrist kissing the inside where her infinite tattoo was.

**Amelia**

She watched her parents take off to their room, shaking her head. She was definitely not going to bed any time soon. She watched as the others started drinking the alcohol she had found. After reading what it was she wasn't really interested, but she thought it was funny to see how the others were reacting. "Come on kid have a drink with us." Rondo slurred slightly bumping her as his cordination became less accurate. She chuckled at his antics. He held out a glass to her, she smelled it before pulling her head back sharply at the strong, strange scent. "Which one is this?" She asked curiously staring at it.

"Take one sip and I'll tell you." He slurred with a lopsided smirk. "Fine." She rolled her eyes as she took the glass. She took a small sip and felt the burn in her throat, she immediately started coughing and gagging. Rondo laughed along with a few others that had witnessed what happened. "Whiskey will do that to ya." He chuckled before taking the glass and walking away. She glared after him wondering if the after taste was ever going to go away.

As the night wore she watched as the others carried on finishing the bottles. Some passed out, others vomited then passed out and there were a few that hadn't had that much a were still awake. She took up first watch making sure just because they had drinks didn't mean they were getting out of guard duty. She was looking into the dark streets through the lobby window watching for any movement. She had been there for about an hour and she could feel herself relax into her position when she saw movement across the street.

Two to three people were moving through the building alleyways. She whistled lowly as not to wake up anyone that was already asleep but alerting the ones that were already awake. "What is it?" Debbie asked coming to stand next to her. "Two maybe three people there." She pointed taking out her firearm.

"What should we do?" Debbie asked quietly.

"We wait."

* * *

Okay so this is the Sequel to Lost Love. I know I posted a story earlier, but I didn't like how the I had written the other one it seemed more like a rough draft so hopefully this one is written a little better. Some of it probably seems similar and the first two chapters will probably be familiar to some. Thanks for giving the story a second chance. Review or message me for any questions, concerns, or constructive critism. Thanks for reading :) It might take me a while to update im currently finishing up another story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Time for Timekeepers

Amelia watched as they took refuge in one of the buildings across the street. She figured they were trying to get off the street it wasn't safe to go out at night. There group never traveled at night. Amelia yawned as she stared out the window. "Go ahead I'll watch and I find someone when I get tired." Debbie added taking up Amelias spot.

Amelia walked down the hall looking for the room she claimed earlier. She looked around the small room setting her gun on the dirty night stand. She punched the pillows a few times to get the dust off. She took the edge of the blankets and raised them up and snapped it down firmly trying to rid it of the excess dust. She coughed and sputtered as the dust flew up in her face. "Should have seen that coming." She mumbled through her coughs.

After she saw it was acceptable she changed out of her day clothes and into an oversized shirt and soft running shorts. She slipped under the covers letting out a soft moan as she relaxed into the mattress. She was out in a matter of seconds. She had been asleep for a few hours when she heard a loud bang come from the main room where everyone was sleeping.

She shot out of bed, grabbed her gun off the nightstand and ran down the hall.

**Anna**

She had woken up a few minutes earlier and walked to the common area. She chuckled at the bodies strewn across the floor. She moved around the bodies and over to Debbie who was sitting by the window staring at something out in the street.

"What are you looking at?" she asked glancing where her attention was focused on. "Amelia spotted two or three people in the street last night. They took refuge in that building." Debbie answered pointing to the building directly in front of them. "Really?" Anna mumbled looking for signs of movement. It's still too dark for them to be able to see anything. They'd have to wait for sunrise.

"I'll bring you some water." Anna smiled touching her shoulder. Debbie smiled "Thank you." Anna brought her back water and dismissed her to let her get some sleep. She had been there for almost an hour before she saw movement from the building. She was alert watching them carefully. One seemed to be fighting with the other two. Suddenly they darted across the street heading straight for the motel. Anna brought out her gun aim straight for the door.

The door slammed open against the wall with a resounding boom. The people in the doorway immediately froze when they noticed they weren't alone. She could hear the others in the other room stir and groan at being woken up with hangovers. Anna didn't have to look to know the quick patter of feet was Amelia and Fortis coming to her aid.

**Amelia**

When she got to the common area she noticed most of the people awake but very delayed in their response. Alcohol was definitely not a good idea. She could hear her father right behind her as she approached the door. Her mother had three men at gun point. It was hard to see anything with out any lights. The glow from the clocks cast an ominous light around the room.

"Who's there?" One of the three mens voice sounded panicked. He reached out searching for someone in the darkness. Amelia was caught off guard when a hand wrapped around her wrist yanking her forward. He put his wrist to hers. "You're going to give us all the time you have. Starting with this one." His voice was filled desperation as he addressed the group in the dark. She glanced at his faintly glowing clock, he had minutes. Amelia chuckled darkly "I think you picked the wrong hostage." She whispered harshly. She could feel him trying to take her time, feeling the soft tug become more violent as his fear increased. "What the hell is going on? You said these people could help. There not helping." He shouted at the two men standing in the doorway. Before anyone could respond his clock hit zero and his body made a soft thump as it hit the ground.

Amelia brought her gun up as she stepped away from the timed out man on the floor. "Don't shoot he wasn't with us. We came to stop him." Amelia recognized the voice. "Jeremy you know better than to sneak up on us in the dark. We could have shot you." Her mothers calm voice chastised. "Nice place I'm glad I caught up." He chuckled trying to ease the tension and avoiding Anna's comment. Amelia could see the sky getting lighter as the sunrise approached. That was when she could faintly make out the man in doorway. He was average height, she couldn't make out any features yet but she could tell he had stubble on his face, blonde maybe. She didn't realize she had been staring until his eyebrow raised at her in question.

Her face flushed as she realized she had been staring and that in the excitement she forgot what she was wearing. "I'm going to go change." She mumbled as she pushed through the group that had crowded around the door. "You really don't have to I like what you're wearing." Roth jabbed shouting down the hall. She could hear the the distinct sound of someone being hit. She assumed her father had smacked Roth upside the head. She smirked at the image.

She changed quickly and headed back down the hall. It was a few minutes after sunrise casting bright orange light into the common area. Amelia saw Patty talking to the new ex-timekeeper, flirting was more accurate. "My names Timekeeper..." But before Patty could continue Amelia who was passing by interrupted "There are no timekeepers anymore Patty. Stop trying to live in the past." She stated blankly as she moved away from the two. The blonde timekeeper stared after her. Patty glared but stayed quiet before turning back to the blond timekeeper and smiled. "Well as you heard my names Patty that sour bitch over there is Amelia..."She continued introducing each person. "What's your name?" She finally paused long enough for him to answer. "My name is Kors." He replied shortly. Patty continued to float around him as he tried to prove his worth to the group.

He was helping with the heavy things for most of the day and stayed near Jeremy still having no real connection to the group other than the hyper active brunette, Patty. The group had decided to stay another night to sleep off the hangovers. They sat around the common area preparing for dinner. "I haven't had anything this good in a while. How did you manage to get your hands on this?" Kors asked after taking a bite of canned peaches.

"We were living on a farm up until a year ago." Amelia replied walking by and sitting across from him. "What made you leave?" He asked carefully. "Someone burned our home to the ground." She replied blankly, he could see the tension in her shoulders which put him on alert. The tension between them became thick. A strange look flashed over her face before she continued. "We had people come and go all the time for almost 20 years with no real problem and then this one man came, threatened my family and burned our home. It wasn't the first time we had been threatened sure but there was something about this one man. We would have just rebuilt, until my parents saw his tattoo. It was in the shape of an hour-glass." She murmured lost in thought. The tension between them becoming thicker. Kors could remember vaguely something in the news almost 20 years ago mentioning something about a group with hour-glass symbols. They sat in silence before Patty broke the tension between the two when she sat down next to the blond timekeeper.

Patty chatted with him but he was more interested in the quiet girl in front of him to really pay attention to her. Amelia ate quietly zoning in and out of the conversation. She was replaying the day they left over and over. The fire, the man and the hour-glass. All this was swirling around in her head until Rondo came over and distracted her. She failed to realize Kors had been staring at her the entire time.

"Cheer up kid we're sleeping on matress' again." Rondo he smiled tapping her shoulder with his. A small smile broke out on her face. "Yeah I know, it's just...I hate constantly moving." She stated before taking a bite of food. "You and me both kid." He stated before getting up again, she wasn't offended he always did that. Her mom would swear up and down that he had to be a.d.d, whatever that was. She shook her head at a random memory but was smiling fondly of her home and the times before all the chaos.

Kors watched her closely and he had to admit her smile was kind of cute. His thoughts were pulled away when Patty poked him in the side to get his attention. "Sorry, what was that?" He asked politely not sure what she said. He heard Amelia snort not even bothering to try to hide it. He heard Patty huff at Amelia but turned to him and put on a smile. "I asked if you wanted take watch with me?" She asked playing with her hair watching him closely, trying to give him the puppy dog eyes. He wasn't too fond of spending more time with her but her shift was next and he wanted to learn how this group operated if he ever hoped to stay with them.

He shrugged his shoulders "Sure." before he took a bite of his food finishing it and standing up. Amelia seemed a little put off by his answer but stayed quiet. Patty's eyes shone with excitement as she stood up looping her arm with his chatting his ear off. He wasn't concerned with that he was more concerned with the quiet girl sitting in front of him. Patty started to pull him and Amelia stood up she moved to walk away and paused turning around slightly with a smirk "Good luck." A smile spread across his face, before he turned to see where Patty was dragging him. Amelia stared after them feeling slightly deflated. Patty always drew the good-looking ones toward her. She liked his smile...not that she would admit that to anyone.

She failed to notice her mother watching the exchange with a raised eyebrow and a smirk plastered across her face. Anna was going to have to keep an eye on this new addition. Amelia moved over to the minutemen group and chatted with them.

Kors spent the next few hours trying to drown out Patty's voice as she talked about all the things she missed. He would catch useful information here and there but he mostly tuned her out. When it was finally over he headed back to where the voices were in the main room.

What he saw almost made him stop. Amelia was talking to Rondo and he had her in a hug and they were murmuring something before Rondo pulled back and kissed her forehead. Kors watched as Amelia left Rondo's arms and headed her room. Kors looked after her and then back and Rondo who had already gone back to doing something else, and it irked him as he wondered what had just taken place.

Kors saw Fortis coming out of the corner of his eye and he was ready for the worst, but surprised when he spoke in a calm voice. "Be ready to move out in the morning we have a lot of ground to make up for." Kors wasn't sure where they were going or why but he would be ready.

After Amelia watched Kors go off with Patty she spent those hours with the people she grew up, the minutemen. They laughed, shared stories and joked about stupid stuff they did when they were younger. Amelia was lost for most of it but it was fun to listen. As the night wound down she decided to head to bed. Rondo got up the same time she did. He pulled her into a hug "If you have anymore nightmares you come to my room okay?" He whispered. She nodded into his shoulder "Don't worry about me so much, but if it makes you feel better...if I get nightmares I'll come find you." she murmured into his shoulder smiling slightly. "I always worry. Sleep well." Rondo pulled back and kissed her forehead. She pulled away and headed for her room out of the corner of her eye she saw Kors coming back from his watch with a weird look on his face. She saw her father approach him and thats when the hallway cut off her view.

She wasn't sure why they were in such a hurry to get where ever they were going but as long as she had food and a place to sleep it didn't really matter anymore.

* * *

Okay I'm super sorry this took so long but I lost my mojo for this story and truth be told this chapter will probably be the only for a while because I'm still having this story on hold. I apologize for being kind of an ass, but I don't want to give you forced chapters because those suck, mine especially. So hold on to the fact that I do have a layout for how I want it to go, it's just finding the right flow is what's catching me up. I'm sorry again. Review or message me with any questions, concerns, to bitch me out for taking so long or anything in-between. Thank you for continuing to read the story even though I'm slow. :) Hope you enjoyed it and sorry for any grammar mistakes.


End file.
